


Play date

by asslord



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 'im either getting ice cream or committing a felony ill decide on the way', Fake AH Crew, also based on the 'does risky stuff because i low key wanna die' post on tumblr, loosely based on play date by melanie martinez, suicide attempt i guess???, thinking about making it immortal au but ill figure that out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asslord/pseuds/asslord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from freelancer to a full fledge member of a crew takes alot of adjustments to get used to,for instance maybe Ray constantly doing risky shit that could kill him worries the crew? nah, as long as the jobs done no one should care</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii i have alot of feelings for suicidal ray in the fake ah crew so iGNORE ME AND MY SPOUTINGS OF EMOTION

Ray had always been a freelancer,growing up on the streets he was alone ~~sept for Michael~~  and he liked it that way.

Hell he had the whole city of Los Santos fearing the name brownman (silly name to be afraid of but its the name he started with) and he did that by himself,he honestly didn't know why or how _Geoff fucking Ramsey_   found him and asked him to join his crew

* * *

 

 

 

The solid knocks on his temporary hotel room startles Ray awake,he throws the blankets off of him as quick as he could throwing on whatever clothing was near by,taking his heavy pistol from the night stand and cautiously approached the door.

Ray looked through the peephole and was met with the sight of a tall man in a suit (how fancy) with a handle bar mustache and tattoos in his hands (Rays guessing that they're all over his arms),Ray cautiously opened the door his guard up.

"hello Brownman" The mans voice totally didn't match his looks at all ~~his voice had more cracks in it than the crack house on third street~~.

"Brownman?" Ray asked trying to sound oblivious.

"Listen you fucker I didn't spend the past month trying to track you down for you to play the oblivious act" The said lowering his voice trying to sound intimidating 

"If you're here to kill me I have some bad news for you" Ray said pulling the hammer back on the pistol and aiming it at the guys head. "I don't miss" ray said looking straight into the guys eyes.

"Woah,Woah listen I'm not here to kill you,I'm here to ask you to join my crew" He spouts out as Ray lowers the gun slightly.

"Well sorry to disappoint buddy guess you didn't get the memo, I don't do crews" Ray says sneering 

"My names Geoff,Geoff Ramsey as in Geoff robbed three banks at the same time and got away with it Ramsey"  The guy- Geoff said smirking

"Oh fake ah crew is looking for new members huh?" Ray asked

"Only ones who's head shot count is higher than how many kills in total the crews made" Geoff said leaning against his door frame 

"Yeah well thats what happens when you grow up in Los Santos" Ray states trying to make it more clear that he doesn't want to join the crew.

"Listen-" Geoff starts

"No you listen,I.dont.do.crews." Ray said getting closer to Geoff

"Fine,then Brownman I'd like to hire you for a job and then you can give me a answer" Geoff pressed again

"Jesus do you not understan-" Ray started to get frustrated

"3 mill"

"What?" 

"Three million dollars that's what I'll pay you" Geoff stated crossing his arms over his chest. Like hell ray could use that money specially for one job.

"Fine." Ray mutters putting his gun into his waist band 

"Then it's a deal Brownman?" Geoff held his hand out to shake.

"Deal." Ray said ignoring Geoff's hand and went to close his hotel room door

"Beardo and Vagabond will be here to pick you up tomorrow,so get your shit ready" Geoff said right before Ray slammed the door and locked it.

Ray wouldn't be able to sleep again so he sat and watched whatever awful show was on the hotel tv.

* * *

 

The next morning there was a loud knock on his door shaking ray out of his trance,   
"Just a minute!" ray yelled trying to make it look like he actually slept even a little and got his shit together,opening the door he was greeted to a person about 5'11" thick beard (guessing that was beardo) in a tacky Hawaiian shirt,next to him was around 6 foot wearing a fucking skull mask (really?). 

"So..?" Ray started staring at the two men waiting for any direction on where he was going

"Hi I'm Jack,or Beardo" Jack held his hand out for Ray to shake (and Ray did awkwardly)

"And this is Ryan,or Vagabond" Jack said pointing to Ryan who didn't even move.

"Uh hi I'm Brownman" Ray said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck trying not to look too uncomfortable 

"This way" Jack said leading Ray to their car.

the ride to Geoff's was silent and uncomfortable to say the least sometimes Jack would try to make conversation but all the questions were too personal for Ray so he avoided them ("Where are you from" "Here" "Got any family" "Nope" "None?" "Dead" and that was that) 

Of course Geoff had the top apartment,once they reached the top and stepped into Geoff's apartment Ray could totally see where all the moneys going,huge tv,newest consoles and game titles the living room was like heaven for Ray but he tried to contain his excitement in his stoic attitude,they lead him down a hallway with three doors on each side and lead ray to the second door on the right.

"This will be your room" Jack said opening the door, the bed was against the left wall,next to the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp on it and across the bed was a smaller flat screen tv, seemed good for however long this job was gonna take.

"When you're finished unpacking your stuff come into the living room and we'll be able to talk more" Jack said smiling and closing the door   
  
Ray hoped to god that they wouldn't make him talk anything but business.

Walking out of his room he enters the living room to see five people sitting there,two new people,Jack,Ryan, and Geoff.

"Jesus Gav do you ever hear the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth?" The red head said (such a familiar voice) aimed at the sandy blond haired man who seemed to try to say a comeback until Geoff shushed them

"Brownman this is Mogar or Michael and Vav or Gavin,you already know Jack and Ryan" Geoff introduced them to Ray as he takes a seat in the chair on the side of the coffee table.

Ray froze and tried not to let it show 

"Michael Jones?" Ray asked steadying his voice

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Michael seemed suspicious (Of course he didn't remember Ray)

"No reason just heard of you before you joined the crew wanted to see if it was the same Michael" Ray said and it seemed to settle Michael's suspicions as he broke eye contact with Michael he met Ryan's eyes (God damn they're so blue) Ray's pretty sure Ryan saw right through his lie but he wasn't saying anything so he was safe for now.

 

"Okay so before the job I need you for I need to make sure you can work with a team" Geoff said

"Wait,wait that wasn't part of the deal" Ray said starting to get frustrated

"Yeah well if I told you it was apart of the deal you wouldn't have agreed so..." Geoff said smirking 

"You're one tricky son of a bitch Geoff Ramsey" Ray grumbled "Alright what team building exercise do you want me to do,trust falls with skully here?" Ray said sarcastically while pointing to Ryan.

The entire room erupted in laughter.

"I like this one Geoff" Gavin said between chuckles

"Jesus Brownman you can't just drop something like that out of no where" Geoff said giggling

Wiping a tear from his eye Geoff started to talk again "Its just a small heist nothing big but we have to see how you do with the team dynamic we'll run down the plan later today after you've been fully settled in and we'll heist tomorrow,got it?" Geoff said.

A chorus of agreements sounded in the air as the living room cleared out and the only people left in the living room was Ray,Michael,and Gavin. Ray slowly pulled his 3DS out of his hoodie pocket and started to play pokemon,pulling his legs to his chest getting somewhat comfortable.

The sound of the xbox being powered up makes Ray lift his head up,Michael and Gavin had started halo 4 and started pvp. Ray put his 3DS down to watch and god damn did Gavin suck he blew himself up twice (once he blew Michael up with him but that was pure luck) 

"God dammit!" Gavin screaming slamming the controller down. "I don't wanna play if you're gonna cheat Michael" Gavin said huffing with his arms crossed.

"I'm not fucking cheating Gavin you just really suck" Michael giggled out.

"Oh yeah? prove it" Gavin said.

"How?" 

"Play Brownman and if he wins I'll believe you but if you win you're cheating" Gavin said

"What if he really sucks too?" Michael asked (like Ray couldn't hear him)

"Then you'll play everyone until someone wins and if they don't win I get your cut from the next heist" Gavin smirked 

"Fine" Michael said

"Brownman you in?" Gavin turned to him. Ray might be a little rusty on halo he hadn't played in a while but..

"Why the hell not" Ray said picking up the controller.

needless to say Michael got fucking creamed at some point Michael was just trying to find Ray on the map and getting shot from a hell of a distance away, After ray won He decided to go out to the balcony for a smoke (and by a smoke he means like four smokes) 

After he lit his first cigarette the door to the balcony opened and Ryan walked out next to Ray. Ray offered him a cigarette,he took it and lifted his mask up slightly to light the cigarette and take the first puff.

Ryan nudged him about half way through his cigarette and passed him a note

' _You lied '_ the note said 

"No clue what you're talking about Ryan" Ray took a puff as Ryan wrote another note

' _You lied to Michael,when you said you heard of him before_ '  _  
_

"I did hear of him just not in the way I said" Ray tried to play it off again 

' _Don't let me catch you in a lie again while you're here_ ' 

"Don't worry I wont be here long Ryan" Ray said as Ryan went inside (make that 7 smokes)

* * *

 

Past the kitchen at the end of the hall on the right of the apartment there was the 'Planning room' which is where Ray and the crew was now

"Alright so this is a small fish to fry theres only going to be 600 dollars,300 in each register,this is a 24 hour super market on clinton avenue and downtown vinewood,the cops should be pretty slow getting there" Geoff said pointing to the map on the white board 

"Jack you'll be in the crew vehicle while Gav and I go in and get the cash,Michael you'll be planting c4 and landmines out on the other sides of the street and the outside of the store" Geoff paused

"Ryan you're gonna get a bike and be Brownmans ride kill all the cops that get near him,Brownman you'll be on the roof across from the store find a way up there and pick all the cops off from up there" Geoff stopped

"Got the plan you fuckers?" Geoff asked 

everyone nodded 

"Heist tomorrow get some rest guys" Geoff said exiting the Planning room 

* * *

 As soon as Ray laid down he was out like a light,he had played a few rounds of halo with Michael and Gavin (Jack came in to watch them get destroyed) as soon as he was asleep a familiar dream started

 

_"Come on Ray its nothing to worry about its just a small job" the sound of Michaels voice drifted into his ears and suddenly he's 14 again in Michaels shitty apartment_

_"I dont know Michael I just have a bad feeling about this" he heard young Ray say_

_"Listen I'll give you one of my heavy pistols if you're that scared,gangs are no big deal just keep you mouth shut and make the deal" Michael said handing him the gun_

_"Now come on we're suppose to be there in 15 minutes"_

 

_The dream fades to a fire fight in what seemed to be a burning hanger_

_"Michael!" young Ray shouts from his cover trying to find his friend ,hissing at his burns and coughing from the smoke around him_

_"come on Michael where are you!" Ray shouts peaking his head up to shoot a guy from across the hanger as the other gang seems to be getting out with the drugs he and Michael brought._

_From across the hanger he sees a shadow the size of Michael (theres no way it could be one of the other gangs men the figure was too small)_

_"Michael!" Ray shouts voice full of joy "You're okay!" he tries to get up but his foot is trapped under fallen debris._

_"Michael, fuck I'm stuck" Ray says looking up to see the shadow walking closer_

_"theres shit on my foot" Ray said pointing to the debris_

_Michael tried lifting up the debris but it was too heavy_

_"fuck maybe I can find something to help lift it up"_

_after Michael speaks the hanger starts falling apart,debris getting everywhere_

_"Ray fuck I have to go" Michael said looking into Ray's eyes_

_"Michael no please don't leave!" Ray shouted crying_

_Michael bends down to take the pistol,Rays hand shoots out to grab Michaels wrist_

_"Michael please" he whimpered_

_"Ray I can't get us both out of here you know that." Michael said almost emotionless_

_"Michael,please I'll die if you leave me here" Ray sobbed_

_"So will I Ray!" Michael yelled_

_"I have to go." Michael said taking the pistol_

_"Michael!" Ray screamed as more of the hanger fell onto him_

 

 

Ray woke up in a cold sweat and immediately ran to the toilet to empty his stomach contents into the toilet 

Laying his head on the seat he recalled the memory again.

He had spent hours yelling for Michael to help him,after the last bit of debris fell on him he got severe burns and cuts,he managed to stay conscious and alive when the fire trucks came to put the fire out and they took him to the hospital after discovering him he still has the scars.

Fuck he knew joining a crew would be a bad idea.

Three million dollars,Three million dollars Ray repeated to himself trying to keep his eye on the prize.

Yeah he can deal with this for that much money.

Ray wiped his mouth and looked on the kitchen clock 

_4:30 am_

No use in going to bed now

Ray loaded up COD and turned the volume all the way down for some mindless gameplay until the others woke up.

 

 

 

The first to wake up was Jack, _6_ _:00 am_ on the dot opening the fridge he started to make breakfast but he seemed to have his hands full

"Need help?" Ray asked....Startling Jack making him drop everything he was holding 

"Jesus Brownman!" Jack whisper shouts wheezing slightly

"Sorry you just seemed like you had your hands full" Ray said getting up to help Jack out 

"Well I mean they're not full now" Jack chuckles picking up the pancake mix he dropped

"But yes I could use some help,sorry no ones ever awake this early" Jack said getting the eggs out of the fridge

"Can I make the pancakes?" Ray asked (he and his mom used to make them all the time when he was little) 

"Hell yeah" Jack said handing the mix 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the crew woke up around the same time,Geoff woke up around 6:30 to see ray flipping pancakes in his "kiss the cook" apron while Jack sat and watched the news 

Michael woke up shortly after Geoff,Then Ryan,and Gavin.

"Eat up guys" Jack said placing bacon and pancakes on the table for them to eat.

Ray sits at the table,not eating anything

"Wow Jack your pancakes are super good today" Gavin said with a mouthful of food with hums of the others in agreement with Gavin

"Well thats an insult because I didn't make them." Jack said folding his arms over his chest 

"Wot?" Gavin shouted 

"Gavin don't talk with your fucking mouth full" Michael yelled at him

"Who made them?" 

"Brownman" Geoff said with a mouth full of food 

"He wore my kiss the cook apron and you all missed out because you all like to sleep in" Geoff smirked 

"By the way Brownman whats your real name Brownman seems like quite a mouthful" Gavin asked 

"Well you can call me daddy instead" Ray said wiggling his eyebrows while Gavin choked on his pancakes while the entire table roared in laughter

"Jesus Brownman again out of fucking no where!" Geoff's voice cracked.

After the table settled down the heist was on

Geoff handed everyone ear pieces "everyone keep your coms on no matter what" Geoff stated seriously.

Ray headed up the ladder to the roof across the street and got into the best position 

"Ready?" 

"Alright"

"Heist!"


	2. I wish I didn't care all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its super late so this might be a little rushed sorry!

" **Heist** "

 

And like that it began.

"Give us the money cock sucker" Ray heard Geoff shout through the comms followed by Gavin's squawking of 'He hit the panic button Geoff' the followed by a sound of a gunshot

Turning around and looking down the scope Ray saw cops about three blocks away.

"Geoff you might wanna hurry the cops are coming in quicker than we thought" Ray said while checking down his scope for any cops around the front of the store.

"We've got the money Jack get you ass over here" Geoff's voice sounded on the comms again.

"Gotcha" Jack said 

Ray watched through the scope as Jack pulled in front of the store and Gavin and Geoff hopped on the outside of the crew car seeing the cops make their way down the street.

"Jack you've got cops on your 8 and 4" Ray warned 

"I got them" He heard Michael speak setting off the landmines that he had planted making it impossible for the cops to come down the street.

"Theres an alley you can get through on your left Jack" Ray notified while picking off the cops that survived the blast.

"Ryan time to pick Ray up" Geoff said receiving a grunt in a reply (Ray assumed that was an okay),as he saw Ryan drive his bike out of the alley he was waiting in,Ray shot all the cops in his range before turning around to see that the ladder he used to get up had been broken (with a dead/unconscious cop underneath the broken ladder pieces)

"Change of plans Rye" Ray said using a nickname to lighten the mood a little "Drive to the front of the building" Ray was afraid Ryan didn't hear until he saw the bike below him.

"Fuck it" Ray said ('Fuck it what do you mean fuck it!' Ray hears Jack say through the ear piece) as he scaled down the building skinning his hands and landing in a heap on the ground hurting his ankle,rushing to the bike he looks up to see the icy blue eyes on the inside of the skull mask (In shock or horror Ray can't tell)

"Fucking drive!" Ray said using one hand to grip Ryan's waist and the other to pull his pistol out.

Driving down the highway the cops didn't let up

"Geoff the cops aren't fucking off like they should" Ray said

"I don't know what to tell you Brownman,do your best to shake them" And as soon as Geoff said that Ryan sped up making Ray clutch onto Ryan's waist for dear life

"Jesus Ryan! I can't shoot the cops when you're going this fast" Ray yells to the driver who seemed to ignore him and went faster,even swerving between cars.

Eventually they lose the cops,circle the blocks around the apartment a few times before returning to the apartment (Ray limping and refusing Ryan's help), Opening the door to see Jack dressing the cuts on Michaels face, everyone turning when they heard the door shut.

"Jesus Brownman what the fuck happened to you!" Jack shouted bringing the medical supplies to Ray forcing him to sit dow as Ryan stomped past and came back with a note and angrily scribbled something down and handed it Geoff.

"You jumped off the roof!" Geoff shouted startling the entire room 

"Hey,hey I didn't jump and Ryan no one likes a tattle tale" Ray said trying to make light of it 

"Okay then how did you get down?" Geoff asked sneering 

"I...uhh walked off it?" Ray said (It's not a lie he didn't jump he just kinda swung down)

"What was I suppose to do? The ladder was broken" Ray asked

"I don't know,tell us maybe?" Geoff said angrily

"And what would you guys be able to do? You only had a car and by the time you figured something out I would have been dead" Ray explained

Geoff just gawked at Ray

"He's right you know" Jack said

"He made a quick decision,a sprained ankle and scrapes is a lot better than a bullet in you or being thrown into prison" Michael supported

Ryan angrily scribbled something down again

' _Don't do it again._ ' 

"No promises" Ray states 

"Get over here dick bags I'm divvying up the cash" Geoff said from the kitchen table.

"Like a said it was a small job so the cut is 100$ each" Geoff said passing the money around.

Everyone was pretty quiet,to be expected its always like that after a heist,Jack and Geoff fucked off to who knows where,Ryan went to his bedroom,and Gavin and Michael were hanging out in the living room so ray decided to join them (for his own selfish reasons obviously) 

"Brownman you really jumped off a fucking building?" Gavin blurted out before Ray even had the time to sit down.

"I did not jump I slipped down the front of the building" Ray said hissing as he opened his 3DS (his hands got cut up way worse than he thought) 

"So you jumped off." Michael stated blandly 

"Yes" Ray said

"You're a bloody lunatic" Gavin said huffing 

"Well you got the bloody part right" Michael chuckled 

After a moment Gavin breaks the silence

"I know literally nothing about you Brownman" Gavin said followed by a hum of agreement from Michael

"That's a good thing" Ray said trying to brush the conversation off 

"But I wanna know about you" Gavin said pushing the matter 

"Alright jerk off,what do you wanna know" Ray sighed 

"Well first off I'd like to know your real name this Brownman garbage is getting old" Gavin said crossing his arms pouting

"I already gave you an answer to that"

"A real answer" Gavin said seriously 

"Don't know if I can trust you with that information" Ray said bitterly 

"Just a first name at least?" Gavin pushed again

"It starts with an r and that's all I'm gonna say" Ray said

"C'mon you're apart of the crew now,you gotta trust us" Gavin said looking straight at ray 

"1.Not apart of your crew,and 2. don't need to trust you" Ray said tapping away at his DS

"Next question" Ray said giving in

"Where are you from?" Michael asked

"Here." Ray said

"Grew up here?" Michael asked trying to get more information

"Something like that." Ray said 

"Jesus could you get any more vague?" Gavin scoffed

"Just gotta ask the right questions" Ray said (if he was gonna be pestered he was gonna make it fun)

"Were you always a criminal or did you grow into it" Gavin asked

"Always a criminal,stole a cup from a restaurant when I was five,cried the whole way home when I realized I took it" Ray said with a small puff of laughter (as much as ray would hate to admit that actually happened,he begged his mom not to call the cops while crying his eyes out)

"So you didn't start out on the streets" Michael asked

"I wouldn't say that" Ray said

"Jesus R you're like a fucking puzzle" Gavin pouted

"Ah yes such a mystery" Ray said sarcastically

"50 dollars" Gavin said suddenly

"What?" Ray raised an eyebrow

"I'll pay you 50 dollars for each question you answer _truthfully_  " Gavin said

"Really you're gonna waste money on that?" Michael asked

"Fine" Ray said

"Did you grow up on the streets" Gavin asked

"Yes and no,I lived with my mom for the first 10 years of my life she got into some bad stuff and she died,I ended up on the streets" Ray stated still trying to pay attention to pokemon.

"Did you join any gangs or crews before this" Gavin asked after handing him the 50 

**Suddenly he's young Ray again probably only 12.**

**"C'mon Trevor he's a little shrimp we're really not that desperate,are we?" Ray hears a voice fade into his ear**

**"Yeah we are that desperate Tony,besides he's got no one else,if he dies it'll be one less bullet in our men" Trevor said**

**"Fine"**

**"C'mon kid,what do you say to being in a crew"**

**"Sure" Ray hears himself say**

"Yeah" Ray said

"Where are they now?" Gavin asked 

"Dead." Ray stated

"Oh." Gavin said

Out of the corner of his eye Ray spots Ryan in the kitchen 

"What was the gangs name" 

"Called themselves the kings" Ray said and immediately regretted it

"I used to run with that crew,knew everyone in it" Michael said immediately whipping his head to look at Ray

"Musta been where I heard the name then" Ray said casually 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ryan's fucking creepy mask staring straight at him before going back to his room 

Ray closed his DS and got up.

"Whatcha doin R" Gavin asked

"I'm either going to commit a felony or get ice cream,I'll decide on the way" Ray said going into his room,grabbing his keys,pistol,and wallet heading down to the garage 

Opening the door and getting into his car he's immediately met by the fucking skull mask again

"What the fuck do you want?" Ray asked exasperated 

Ryan held up a note (again,can he like not talk?) 

' _I told you not to let me catch you in a lie_ ' 

"Listen,if you're gonna try to kill me you're gonna have a really hard time explaining why you killed the sniper that Geoff spent months looking for" Ray stated all smug

Ryan scribbled something down again 

' _You knew MIchael_ '

"Yeah so what?" Ray asked

' _Hurt any of them and you're dead_  '

"Hurt them!" Ray laughed bitterly 

"Sorry to break this to you Ryan but Michael hurt me first,and if I was gonna kill him" Ray paused

"He'd already be dead" Ray looked over to Ryan

"Now get the fuck out of my car unless you wanna get ice cream" Ray said trying to shoo Ryan out

Ryan didn't budge 

"Really?" Ray asked

Ryan nodded.

"Alright" Ray said as he shrugged and pulled out of the garage 

* * *

 

Ray pulled up to the Ice cream parlor and parked

"Alright you're gonna stay in here,because one,the mask is really gonna freak out the people working there and two,theyre probably gonna call the cops,and I really want ice cream" Ray said laughing a little

"I feel like you're a blue moon kinda guy,so I'm gonna get you that,is that cool?" Ray asked

Ryan nodded again.

Ray came out fumbling with six ice creams.

Mint chocolate chip,super man,strawberry,blue moon,birthday cake,and chocolate moose tracks.

And Ray couldn't open the door....and Ryan was laughing at him

"Ryan you fucking piece of shit open the door instead of laughing!" Ray shouted at him pouting 

"Please Rye they're gonna melt!" Ray pleaded 

Finally after laughing at Ray for a while Ryan opened the door and handed Ray a note after taking the ice creams from Ray so he could drive 

' _Why so many?_ '  _  
_

"Well..God this is so cheesy and gross,me and Michael would go out for ice cream when we were kids when things went well" Ray said

"Super man was his favorite,and When I was ordering I just automatically ordered his too,I heard Geoff say he'd suck 20 dicks for chocolate moose tracks so I figured I'd save him the sore jaw,and jack told me his favorite flavor of ice cream while I was cooking the other day,I guessed you and Gavin's" Ray said avoiding Ryan's gaze

The ride back was pretty silent but once they got through the doors it was pretty loud

"Gavin I swear to fucking god I'm gonna punch you in your face if you don't shut the fuck up!" Michael yelled 

"But Michael I'm just saying its possible" Gavin started

"Shut.up.Gavin." Michael said gritting his teeth turning to see Ray and Ryan

"Uh,we brought ice cream" Ray said handing Michael his and Gavin the birthday cake one.

"Wheres Geoff and Jack?" Ray asked looking around (holding three ice creams looking like a fucking loser)

"Not sure,yell for them just mention ice cream I'm sure they'll come get it"

"Hey fuckers we got ice cream!" Ray shouted as loud as he could,hearing Jack and Geoff's doors slamming as they both appear in front of them.

"God Brownman I could suck your dick right now" Geoff moaned into his ice cream 

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't" Ray chuckled 

"You remembered my favorite flavor?" Jack asked 

"Nah just guessed" Ray lied eating his 

"Me and someone I used to roll with did this after successful missions" Michael spoke up

"That so?" Ray spoke with a mouth full of ice cream 

"Yeah,how'd you know my favorite flavor?" Michael asked 

"Just guessed,I guessed Ryan's too" Ray stated trying to keep cool

"You picked the same ice cream he did,funny" Michael sounded almost sad?

"It's a popular flavor" Ray said finishing his cone and leaving to go to bed (And by go to bed he means play his 3DS until it was three and then try to sleep)

As soon as Ray closed his eyes he started dreaming again 

**"Are you gonna be a good boy while mommy is at work?" His moms voice drifted through his ears**

**He's eight his mom is about to go to work**

**"Yes mommy" little Ray said as his mom bends down to give him a hug as she whispers the same thing she does to him everyday**

**"Be safe Hijo,stay off the streets for mommy"**

 

**He's ten and there are men in his house,with guns,he thinks one has an axe**

**His mom is making him hide in the closet**

**"Listen we just need the money" one speaks**

**"I really don't wanna make this painful" he says with a grin**

**"I don't have the money" he hears his mom mutter**

**"Well you know our policy mrs. Narvaez"**

**"Three late payments,thats it" His mom muttered again**

**"And this is what? Your fourth late payment?"**

**"I'm sorry to do this" The man didn't sound sorry**

**Ray ran out of the closet trying to protect his mom**

**"Mommy!" Ray ran to her crying**

**"Hijo stay back" His mom said crying**

**"Such a shame your boy has to see this,but I guess he should learn early" The guy said walking to him**

**"Come closer" He tugged Ray closer to his mom**

**"Do it." The man gave a signal and the man with the axe walks forwards**

**"Remember Ray mommy loves you" His mom said sobbing loudly knowing her fate**

**"Mommy loves you,Mommy loves you" his mom repeated the mantra until**

**The man with the axe swung and hit his moms shoulder**

**"Mommy loves you!" his mom screamed continuously**

**The other men drew their guns as the man who ordered all this held him back**

**"Mommy please!" Ray heard himself yell**

**One shot,Two shot,Three shot,Four**

**You may love mommy but mommy loves you more**

**Ray was left on his own,covered in his mothers blood**

Again Ray woke up and heaved what was left of his ice cream into the toilet,sept this time he forgot to close the door

"R?" A familiar groggy jersey accented voice called from down the hallway

"I'm fine" Ray said between the gags 

"Ice cream not sit well?" Michael asked getting closer

Ray just now realized he hadn't worn a shirt to bed

Michael would be able to see his scars

He couldn't move because he was still getting sick and crying

"Something like that" Ray hiccuped

"Don't come any closer its-" Ray paused to gag

"Gross"

"Please, I watched Gavin on mardi gras it cant be that bad" Michael said

"Whats going on?" Ray heard Jacks voice from down the hall

"Brownmans a little sick" Michael called back (Jesus is everyone gonna wake up) 

"You don't think it was the ice cream right?"

"I don't think so" Michael said

"Michael can you get me a shirt please" Ray said once he was done getting sick

"Sure" Michael said getting into his room

Ray could hear Jack getting closer

Ray heard Jack gasp as he saw all his burns

"Jesus Brownman" Jack said getting closer

"Don't tell anyone." Ray hissed out

"Please." Ray pleaded 

"I won't say anything but I wont lie for you" Jack said pity deep in his eyes 

"Here's your shirt" Michael said throwing it to Jack which Jack handed to him

"Need help getting to the couch or are you gonna go back to bed?" Jack asked

"Couch" Ray groaned

Jack picked him up like it was nothing and placed him on the couch

"I'm gonna go tell Geoff that you're not feeling well" Jack said giving Ray the controller for the TV and Xbox 

"Dont barf on my couch or I'll kill you!" He hears Geoff shout 

Gavin wakes up from that and came to sit with Ray on the couch

"I heard you got sick r, you ok?" Gavin asked

"I'm fine." Ray croaked out his throat raw

"I heard you screaming last night" Gavin said looking straight at Ray

"Musta been someone outside,I dont have dreams" Ray said casually 

"Sure,whatever you say" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there's any spelling/grammar errors my English isn't very good and come say hi on my blog thankubasedmadka.tumblr.com


	3. Put a bullet where I should've put a helmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late technically its being posted on monday oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everyone came to check on Ray during the day,some briefly stopping by to give him stuff (Ryan stopped at the couch to give Ray a container of tums,with a little note on it that said 'get better or I'll stab you' Ray's sure he's joking,Jack gave him a mug of peppermint tea and wouldn't leave until Ray drank it,and Geoff,well Geoff stopped and gave him a pat on the back) Gavin and Michael had taken a spot at the end of the couch watching whatever the hell they wanted while Ray sat back and relaxed under a pile of blankets.

"Why a pink sniper rifle?" He heard Michaels voice break the silence.

"It was discounted" Ray's voice sounded still so scratchy from throwing up.

"Don't you think it matches my aesthetics though" Ray said putting his arm out of the blanket lump showing his purple hoodie.

"I guess so,it just..doesn't seem all that stealthy" Michael said again

"If someone gets close enough to see my rifle then I fucked up somehow" Ray stated seriously 

"I guess you're right" Michael said going back to watching the movie they put on

"Have you always been a sniper R?" Gavin asked 

"Nope" Ray answered

"What did you do before that?" Gavin persisted 

"Suck dick." Ray deadpanned followed by Gavin making offended bird noises and Michael giggling.

"Seriously R!" Gavin squawked 

"Got addicted to drugs,ended up selling them after I got clean" Ray shrugged

"What kinda drugs?" Gavin pried 

"Cocaine and heroin,y'know the heavy shit" Ray said

"Sometimes LSD,stopped after I had a really bad trip" Ray added

"How did you end up quitting?" Michael asked this time

"Ran out of money" Ray chuckled softly 

"Spent a week having withdrawls behind a dumpster in an alley" Ray smiled weakly at the memory 

"After I got clean I started selling the stuff" Ray shrugged

"Why would you wanna sell something that fucked you up so badly?" Michael asked

"Why do you kill people for a living,when you don't wanna die?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow 

"He's got a point." Gavin said

"Just watch the movie fuckwad" Michael retorted 

* * *

 

After Michael and Gavin had left Ray started to drift off 

 

**"You fucked up big time didn't you chico?"**

**Ray's seventeen,being grabbed by the neck and forced to walk down a long flight of stairs**

**"You didn't sell enough today,you barely even made a hundred you stupid fuck" A heavy accented voice drifted into his ear again**

**"Juro que haré mejor" Ray whimpered out**

**"I swear I'll do better tomorrow" Ray repeated**

**"Al igual que el infierno se quiere" The guy said pushing harder against Ray's neck**

**"You said you'd do better today too,see where that got me,Puta" He spat out**

**"I promise" Ray said**

**"Your promise isn't good enough,Mocoso" He raised his voice shoving Ray down more stairs**

**"Te lo ruego!" Ray pleaded**

**"You should have been begging earlier when it would have done you some good" The man said reaching the bottom of the stairs**

**"You know should know what happens to chicos malos by now" The man said lifting up the lid of an unplugged chest freezer**

**"They get punished." He said with a smirk**

**"Ethan,throw him in" The man motioned to a much larger guy next to him that started moving closer to Ray**

**Ray feels the man lift him up and he starts pleading rapidly in spanish**

**"Por favor, te prometo que haré mejor, te lo prometo, no voy a ser malo, lo juro!"**

**"Por favor!"**

 

Ray bolts up and runs to the nearest corner still rapidly spouting spanish 

"Por favor, no encerrarme, lo haré mejor la próxima vez, yo no quiero estar en el congelador!" Ray shouts cowering 

When nothing happens and no one replies he looks up to see Ryan,skull mask and all lightly gripping the blanket that used to be on Ray (Ryan must have shook Ray awake)

The shouting seemed to draw most of the crew out of their rooms (and by most I mean all) 

"What the fuck is going on?" Geoff asked 

"Nada, ¿por qué haber algo mal?" Ray replied in spanish on accident 

"Ah,I mean nothings wrong everything's fine" Ray said with a shaky grin 

"Oh I don't know maybe that my sniper is rapidly shouting in spanish at a member of my crew" Geoff said not buying Rays lie (Who would honestly)

"It was just a misunderstanding, I fell asleep watching a movie in spanish,which yes I speak spanish,and Ryan touched me while I was asleep and freaked me out" Ray said staring into the eyeholes of Ryans mask

"This true?" Geoff asked looking at Ryan

The 30 seconds it took for Ryan to nod felt like an eternity to Ray 

"Okay well everyone get back to doing whatever the fuck you were doing" Geoff said as the crew dispersed

 

* * *

 

Ray took a blanket from the couch,wrapped it around himself and went out to the balcony to smoke.

About half way through his second cigarette the sliding door opened,who would have guessed it was Ryan 

After a few minutes of standing there Ryan handed Ray another note

' _So...A Freezer?_ ' (Really how subtle)

"Fuck off" Ray snapped inhaling another puff 

' _I don't know much spanish,all I heard was please and freezer_ '

"Yeah well thats all you need to know." Ray said trying to get Ryan to fuck off

' _If you're having nightmares you have to tell us_ ' 

"The hell I do,listen I'm not gonna be here long Ryan after the big heist I'm gone,off the grid" Ray paused to take another drag 

"You don't need to get all buddy,buddy with me" Ray spat out 

' _You're gonna be here awhile,we need you stable_ '

"Yeah well I'm normally more stable than this,I guess seeing Michael fucked with me" Ray muttered 

' _What happened between you two?_ '

"Long story short he left me to die" Ray said bluntly 

' _Oh_ '

"Yeah 'Oh',I was 14." Ray said bitterly 

' _Thats young_ '

"Yeah Michael was 16" Ray said 

"We were so stupid" Ray grinned 

" 'Come on' Michael had said to me 'it's nothing to worry about,just a small job' "  Ray imitates

" 'If you're that scared I'll give you one of my pistols'" Ray mocked

"Well he took that pistol back later." Ray said bitterly

"Place got lit up,shit started falling everywhere,I stayed to find that fucker,you know what happened?" Ray asked staring at Ryan

"Shit from the ceiling fell on me,I couldn't move one minute it was 'Maybe I can find something to lift it' to 'I have to go!' and he took the fucking pistol and left.me.to.burn" Ray said crushing the last of his cigarette

"That enough information for you?" Ray asked before going inside 

* * *

 

"Brownman just the fucker I wanted to see" Geoff said as soon as Ray was inside

"Yeah?,About what?" Ray asked 

"Well you passed the test,so now we need to go over the plan for the bigger heist we're gonna do" Geoff said

"Woah bigger,you mean as in not the heist you hired me to do?" Ray asked angry again

"Listen the heist we're planning needs to go smoothly or at least be controlled chaos" Geoff emphasized the word controlled 

"So you and Ryan need to get your asses into the plan room" Geoff said before turning back to the plan room himself 

 

Ryan followed Ray into the plan room 

"Alright boys this time its a big haul,about 50,000" Geoff said planting his heavily tattooed hands on the table

"We're gonna switch it up a bit this time,Ryan you're with me and Jack,Gavin you're gonna be driving and so help me god if you crash I will rip your throat out with my teeth" Geoff said glaring heavily at Gavin (Ray's guessing it happened before)

"Michael you're with Brownman" Ray visibly tensed "Seriously watch to make sure the cops don't get to him so another 'Walk off a roof' doesn't happen" Geoff said

"Brownman you're in the usual spot sept this time we're robbing a bank,so big money,but the cops will be there in about 10 to 15 minutes so we really need to haul ass" Geoff said

"You cocksuckers got all that?" 

A chorus of yeah's in reply

"Heist tomorrow then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much happened in this chapter i gave some angst tho bc i roll in that shit,but yay ray's opening up a little!  
> as always comment if you find any errors  
> (also sorry my spanish is super super rough like so rough i had to use google translate for help)  
> And all the stuff thats in spanish is said in english afterwords or like the just of it is said in english so ye!


	4. Stay in your lane boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is so so late i'm super caught up in some personal shit so it took super long to even think of writing another chapter,i should be writing regularly now it was actually so long i had to reread my own fic brownRIP

For once Ray slept before the heist,this time without any nightmares,or any dreams at all

peeling his blanket off of himself he rolled off the bed and landed with a loud 'THUMP' on the floor,groaning Ray pulled himself up off the ground.

Ray was just finishing pulling on his favorite purple hoodie and glanced at the clock.

"Huh,8 in the morning,not bad" Ray whispered to himself,considering he fell asleep at 3am.

Walking out of the room Ray was greeted with everyone sitting around the table his spot already set out for him.

"Hey R,sleep well?" Gavin asked through a mouthful of food. 

"Sure" Ray said yawning and rubbing his eyes,making his way to his spot at the table 

"Feeling up to eating today?" Jack asked 

"I can try eating" Ray shrugged taking a bite of bacon 

The table was buzzing with Gavin's hypothetical questions.

"Okay a million dollars but randomly your clothes disappear,would you do it?" Gavin asked 

"Hell no" Jack and Geoff said in sync 

"Maybe,how naked?" Michael asked chuckling 

"Like full on nude" Gavin answered 

"Fuck no" Michael said 

"Sure why not" Ray shrugged 

Ryan nodded to Gavin (Guessing thats a yes?) 

"Really?" Geoff questioned them 

"I would" Gavin said 

"Yeah give em a show" Ray added chuckling as Ryan nodded agreeing with Ray

After everyone settled down Gavin tried to start a bet 

"I bet 20$ R's gonna get the most kills during the heist" Gavin smirked putting a 20 in the center of the table,immediately afterwards Geoff slamming a 100 on the table 

"I bet you'll kill a quarter of what brownman does" Geoff said crossing his arms all smug (followed by Gavin's offended squawk) 

Ryan wordlessly slipped a hundred in the center with a note 

' _He's only gonna get three kills_ '  _  
_

Jack and Michael placed their bets (against Gavin obviously) 

"Not betting R? Afraid you'll lose?" Gavin spoke looking smug (even though the entire table was betting against him)

"Hell no,I'm gonna wipe the floor with you,I just don't wanna waste my money if I'm wrong" Ray said crossing his arms 

"You don't have to bet that much R,You could bet a dollar and get so much back" Gavin said 

"Nope." Ray said 

"Its a dollar R!" Gavin squawked 

"Listen man, a dollar can get me a burger off the dollar menu" Ray stated completely seriously as the table burst out laughing as Gavin gawked 

"Yeah Gavin,jr. bacon cheese burger at wendy's" Geoff spoke through chuckles 

"Please Geoff,Mc Donalds,Wendy's is high class" Ray said 

"How could anyone be so cheap" Gavin seemed absolutely shell shocked.

 

* * *

 

"Mogar is in position,Brownman is climbing up" Michael spoke through the comms 

"Ground team is ready do go when you're set up Brownman" Jack says

Looking from his perch across the street Ray sees the huge bank infront of them,this is alot bigger than his first heist with them.Not that he couldn't handle it,just that it was surprising 

"Brownman in position" Ray said after setting up his spot 

"Alright everyone.." Geoff paused

 

"Heist!" Geoff shouted as the gents bursted into the bank, immediately a panic button was pushed and gunshots echoed through the air 

"Cops are coming in guys" Ray spoke shooting the driver of the first car he saw 

"We're almost done,just try to hold them off for now" Jack struggled out as he was probably having trouble getting all the cash 

"I'll try" Ray mumbled plucking off the cops at the entrance 

A couple of cops noticed where he was after the consecutive shots,shooting at Ray

"Uh,Guys come on It's getting pretty hairy out here" Michael said shooting cops coming down the ally 

"Alright we're good,vav bring the car,Mogar and Brownman get the hell out of there" Geoff shouted as they ran out the front,Ray staying to make sure they made it out before hurrying and making his way down the ladder 

Michael was waiting crouched behind some trash by a bike trying to hold the cops off,as Ray was climbing down he noticed a cop on the other side of the ally behind Michael.

Michael wouldn't turn around in time,Ray wouldn't be able to shoot him in time to stop him,and he was aiming straight for Michaels head.

"Jack,have the first aid ready" Ray spoke as he ran in behind Michael (he didn't hear the chorus of "wait,what"s) 

 

Being shot hurt a hell of a lot more than Ray remembers,Pulling out his pistol his vision blotting out he tried to take his best shot at the cops head,getting him in the eye 

"Well fuck me" Ray slurred stumbling back to crouch with Michael trying to cover the back of the ally

"What the fuck brownman?" Michael shouted (Ray's guessing he didn't even notice the guy behind him) 

"I just saved your life fuckwad,now make a clearing so we can get the hell out of here before I bleed to death" Ray gritting out clutching his stomach where blood had seeped through 

"Come on we can get out now" Michael pulling him onto the bike

"Sorry I'm gonna get blood on you" Ray apologized wrapping his arms around Michaels waist as they took off 

"Don't apologize you stupid fuck" Michael growled out,the cops were tailing pretty close behind them 

"I'm gonna need you to try to shoot the cops okay Brownman" Michael asked 

Ray nodded and pulled his pistol out again,aiming it at the cops his vision began to blur,trying to keep himself conscious he tried to talk

"You owe me a new hoodie,this was my favorite" He tried to talk above the sound of the wind whipping against his ears and the dull thudding of his own heart,blindly shooting at the cops

Ray's blind shooting did well,he managed to shoot out the two front tires and fuck up the car somehow so they had lost the cops

"Nice job Brownman" Michael said speeding towards the apartment

"Piece of ca-" Ray's speech slowed and it seemed the world did too as his grasp on Michael slipped and he fell off the bike unconscious

 

 _"Ray!"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to mmm whatcha say for like 2 hours writing this,tell me if theres any errors! (im sorry i love to see my children suffer)


	5. Ode to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out as soon as i wanna start writing again i get sick ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ ) (If you don't like needles you might wanna skip this chapter)

_"Ray"_

 

_Ray is 9 and he's cuddling on the couch with his mom_

_"Mama?" He whispered his voice hoarse_

_"It's just a bad dream hijo"_

_"What was it about?" She asks after Ray takes in his surroundings_

_"I..I don't remember" He said softly_

_"..I feel bad" He spoke again_

_"Why?" His mom asked confused_

_"I laughed when you screamed at the spider I put in the sink" He mumbled_

_"Oh hijo,Its okay you didn't mean it"_

 

_"..Why did aunt Carley do that to cousin Mathew?"_

_"She was sad hijo,and that can make people angry sometimes" She replied_

_"Because of her son?"_

_"Yes,hijo,it wasn't cousin Mathews fault but because of the situation he got aunt Carley's son in,it kinda was..." She explained_

_"Hijo,people don't always make sense" She said rubbing his back_

_"How come?"_

_"Because bad things happen to everyone,and its hard to keep going,or be yourself after they do" She explained_

_"What do you think,should we have called the police?" She asked him_

_"Maybe...she acted kinda crazy" Ray answered_

_"Yeah well she wouldn't survive in prison,hijo" She said_

_"I don't know if we did the right thing..." She confessed_

_"How can you tell?" Ray asked_

_"It's not like math sweetie,sometimes there isn't a right answer" She spoke softly_

_"I hate math" Ray grumbled_

_She chuckled at that_

_"Me too sweet pea"_

_"But part of growing up is doing whats best for the people you care about...even if that means hurting someone else" She told him softly_

_"I don't wanna hurt anyone.." He said_

_"It's not that easy hijo...." She said sadly_

_"...I'm scared mama" He admitted_

_"What can I say to make it better?" She asked_

_He rolled back to face her_

_"...That you wont leave me" He spoke softly_

_"Oh I wouldn't do that" She tried to make light of it until she saw Rays face start to bunch and tears well in his eyes_

_"Everything will be alright" She says trying to soothe him,he starts to whimper_

_She opens her arms and scopes Ray up and cradles him to her chest_

_"Now lets try to get some sleep" She whispers_

_"Okay,mama" He replies_

 

* * *

 

"Brownman come on don't fucking die on me"

He's being dragged into a house,or at least he thinks its a house.He must have lost his glasses from the fall off the bike.

Everything hurts,but its okay.If he's lucky maybe he'll die 

"He's awake!" He hears someone shout,its garbled but he thinks its Gavin.

"Caleb,we gotta get him patched up,he's gonna bleed out!" It's either Geoff or Jack saying that

He was carried into the house,he heard crashing and banging,and he's hoisted onto a cold table (he's guessing the noise was them clearing it off)

"Fuck thats cold" He mumbled (Which probably sounded like babbling to them) 

Rays vision fades in and out and he's unconscious again 

* * *

**_BANG_ **

_He's 12,and Michaels teaching him how to shoot_

_"Try aiming a little higher" Michael suggests_

_He tries but his hands are shaking too much and he misses again_

_"Here" Michael walks up and steadies the gun_

_"Hold your breath while you're aiming,it'll help" He says as he lets go and stands back_

_Ray takes a deep breath and aims_

**_BANG_ **

_Ray shot the target right between the eyes_

_"Holy fuck" Michael breathed out,an impressed tone in his voice_

_"I did it!" Ray shouts excitedly_

_"You did" Michael said sounding proud_

_"But its a little ways away from a moving target" Michael said seriously_

_"I'll be able to do it" Ray said determined_

_"I'm sure you will" Michael said smugly_

_"So...can we get ice cream now?" Ray asked_

_"Sure I think you've earned it" Michael_ _answered_

* * *

 

Ray wakes up while a guy is sewing up his stomach (he's guessing this is Caleb)

Suddenly the pain hits him,and he screams in agony 

Immediately the crew is at the door looking in,all worried.

"Fuck!" He yells again as Caleb gets the needle through the skin again 

He's trying to stay still but every time Caleb goes to pull the needle though the skin he writhes in pain

"Someone come hold him down please!" Caleb shouts 

Ryan is the one to step up and hold him down 

His face (mask actually) is right in front of Ray,blocking his view of,well everything.

Ray screams again as the needles is pulled though again,looking into the eye holes of Ryan's mask (his eyes are really blue) 

He passed out again

* * *

 

He's awake and he's in a white room,it smells like the hospital (Ray knows thats not where he is) 

Getting up slowly he notices he's not in his clothes (Thank god its not a hospital gown,those dont have butts to them) 

Standing up straight he feels the tough on his stomach (Oh right the stitches) 

He searches the bed side table for his things,the only thing he found was his broken glasses.

He slipped them on anyways,wearing them broken will still help him see,even just a little.

Opening the door slowly he winced as it creaked loudly 

Shutting the door he walked as quietly as he could,exploring 

"And where do you think you're going?" Geoff startled Ray making him spin around

"Jesus fuck,Geoff you scared the shit out of me" Ray spoke (his throat still sore and raspy from screaming) 

"You should be resting" Geoff said crossing his arms 

"Wow mama Geoff here" Ray said trying to joke 

"I'm serious,we're all really worried" Geoff said seriously 

"Well I didn't die did I?" Ray asked

"No,but it was a close call,you didn't need to do that"

"Didn't need to do that?" Ray raised his voice 

"Michael would have died Geoff,like bam brain chunks everywhere" Ray gritted out

"He aimed right for his head Geoff,what the fuck was I suppose to do?" Ray spat out 

"Michael could have handled it" Geoff said

"Handled it?!" Ray shouted again throwing his hands up

"Geoff,Michael didn't even notice me get shot,I don't fucking think he would have handled it." Ray continued 

"Wanna know what happened Geoff?" Ray asked angrily 

"Michael got clumsy,there was too many cops on one side of the ally and none on the other,so Michael didn't fucking notice when there was a guy right behind him aiming for his god damn head!" Ray shouted 

Geoff's eyes widened and he didn't respond 

"I'm going back to my room." Ray muttered 

Ray pushed past Geoff and slammed his door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a little explanation for the beginning of the chapter,Ray's aunt (His dads sister) shot his cousin (on his moms side) because he got her son into a gang and he died so yeeee (and yes I based that scene after the walking dead season two,because i fucking love it so much)  
> as always tell me if theres any errors! sorry its so short


	6. Kitchen sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness im updating kinda early,I felt bad for leaving it at such an intense part rip

Ray had fallen asleep after his fight with Geoff,thankfully he didn't have any dreams 

He was woken up by someone shaking him 

Rubbing his eyes he's immediately met by a note shoved in his face

"I can't read that,asshole" Ray mumbled sitting up 

It was Ryan (who else would it be) 

Ray looked over and saw Ryan holding out bandages (They sent /him/ in to dress his wounds) 

"If you're trying to change my bandage you're shit out of luck pal" Ray said groggy 

Ryan shoved the bandage towards him again,almost like he's insisting 

"Go get Jack if you wanna help" Ray said waving Ryan away 

Ray noticed Ryans hands move 

' _Out_ ' He signed 

"Oh Jack's not here then" Ray figured out

Ryan looked surprised,or at least his stance did 

"One of my bosses was deaf,I lost most hearing in my right ear after someone blew shit up too close to me,so its come in handy" Ray explained 

Ryan shrugged and came closer to Ray

"The only way these bandages are gonna be changed is if I change them myself or we're waiting until Jack gets back" Ray said crossing his arms

' _It'll get sick_  ' Ryan signed again 

' _I don't care_ ' Ray signed back

"You're not that good at signing are you" Ray asked after Ryan took a second to understand what he signed (and the fact that he signed sick instead of infected)

' _No_ ' Ryan signed 

"I'll teach you sometime" Ray said trying to take the subject off of Ryan changing his wound 

But it didn't work Ryan still moved closer with the bandage 

"The only way you're gonna get this shirt off of me is if you pry it off my cold dead body" Ray growled 

Ryan seemed to be having trouble communicating,since he didn't know very many signs and he couldn't write anything for Ray to read

"I can change them myself,I've done it before" Ray said holding his hand out for the bandages and disinfectant 

 "Fine"

The door was shut

Holy fuck,Ryan said something to him (His voice was nice) 

Ray decided to try not to make a big deal out of it and tried to wrap it himself.

And he failed,his arms were shaking too badly for him to disinfect it or even try to wrap it.

Putting his shirt back on he nervously called for Ryan

"...Ryan?" He called

Ryan opened the door looking confused (Ray could see his eyes)

"I can't get it.." Ray said softly 

Ryan stepped closer with his hands out ready to help 

"Wait" Ray said putting his hands up 

"Don't say anything to the others,please" Ray whispered waiting,as soon as Ryan nodded he slipped his shirt off,closed his eyes,and held out the supplies 

Ryan didn't say anything (course he didn't) 

The sting of disinfectant made Rays eyes shoot open 

"Jesus,coulda at least warned me you prick" Ray hissed, gritting his teeth 

Ryan's hand brushed against Rays stomach making him shudder (fuck his hands are warm) 

Ryan finished bandaging him and turned to leave

"So you are Ray" He said 

"What?" Ray asked shocked 

"Michael,He talks about you when he's drunk." Ryan answered 

"I'm not Ray" Ray said gritting his teeth 

"Sure you aren't" Ryan dead panned 

"Don't fucking tell him,Ray is dead to him and me,keep it that way." Ray threatened 

"He's gonna find out eventually,you obviously have some regard for his well being" Ryan said gesturing to his gunshot wound

"Whatever,if he finds out I'll deny it" Ray said completely ignoring the last part of Ryan's sentence

"Why won't you tell him?" Ryan asked

"Michael left Ray to die,so Ray is dead to him" Ray shrugged

"Michael's said he regrets it" Ryan said

"Yeah well regret didn't get me out of the hanger Ryan" Ray said

"To be honest I'm just being selfish" Ray smiled

"While I may still have some regard for his safety,what Michael and I had died with Ray" Ray said bitterly sweet

 "And I'd like it to stay dead." Ray finished seriously 

"I won't say anything" Ryan says 

"Good" Ray finishes the conversation 

* * *

 

"R,hey c'mon wake up" 

"m,wah?" Ray opens his eyes to see Michael (He must have fallen asleep after Ryan left) 

"Caleb says you can come back to the apartment now" He says softly 

"oh.." Ray said rubbing his eyes 

"I'll grab your stuff just get into the car" Michael smiled at him 

Ray nodded and started walking through the house,Caleb was near the door

"Thanks" Ray said before walking out

Opening the door of Michaels adder,Ray sits and curls up into the front seat 

Michael comes out of Caleb's holding a shit ton of stuff,some of it Ray's and most of it medical supplies 

Michael puts everything in the trunk of the car,opens the door and slips into the driver seat

He turned the car on and let Ray flip through the stations 

The silence was pretty awkward until Michael broke it

"Thanks..for you know,almost dying for me" Michael said 

"Almost dying is the best part of living,its called almost livedying" Ray tried to lighten the mood 

Michael chuckled at that but continued

"I'm serious though,Geoff is still convinced that I could've made it out of there without you but" Michael paused "I know I wouldn't have lived without you,so thanks" Michael thanked him again and before he let Ray say anything he continued "I thought you were gonna die,when you fell off the bike you went flying like a rag doll and hit your head pretty bad,I was kinda worried you fuck" Michael tried to play off his concern 

"Don't worry about it" Ray muttered

 

 

"You still owe me a new hoodie" Ray said smirking 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i ended it nicely,woo oo and yay Ryan actually talked   
> as always tell me if theres any errors!


	7. Polarize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh life is kicking my ass atm but yay!! another chapter

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence and so was the ride up to the apartment.

Before even opening the door they could hear muffled arguing,opening the door they heard a little of the conversation 

"He can't be stay here Ryan!" Ray heard Geoff yell

"You hired him for this job he reacted rationally,Michael would be dead if he didn't do that,all of his choices have been completely rational given the situations he was put in!" Ryan yelled back (It didn't take very long for them to figure out they were arguing about Ray) 

"Here,R go put your stuff into your room I'll handle this" Michael said handing Rays stuff to him 

"Like hell" Ray said putting his stuff by the door and walking into the living room

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked before Michael could even open his mouth 

"You're just causing problems,thats all you've done since you got here!" Geoff yelled pointing at Ray "You're fucking up the group dynamic" Geoff said gritting his teeth

"Me?" Ray chuckled "You put me with Michael,you put me with Ryan." Ray said oddly calm "I didn't fuck up shit,you're just getting all salty because the plan you made screwed us" Ray said stoic getting up in Geoffs space "You're not used to planning a sniper into your heists,so you're pissed because you planned for someone who operates on the ground,well it doesn't work like that,Geoffrey" Ray continued "Don't go blaming me because you know it's your damn fault and you don't wanna deal with it" Ray said stepping away from Geoff 

"If you want me gone,fine." Ray said shrugging 

"But I won't go unpaid,you promised 3 mil so you better cough it up somehow" Ray stated "I don't really care how I get it,I've never left a job unfinished but" Ray paused

"I've never worked for a crew either,I guess my policy was for the best,huh Mr. Ramsey" Ray said almost mockingly 

"We'll discuss this as a crew while you wait in your room,Jack and Gavin will be back soon" Geoff gritted his teeth 

Michael walked with him to the room 

"I'll convince him don't worry" Michael reassured as he closed the door 

Ray laid out on the bed staring at the ceiling listening into the muffled conversation 

"What the fuck Geoff?" Michael shouted 

"I panicked" Geoff answered 

"Yeah well you yelled at someone who just almost died Geoff!" Michael shouted again

"Give him a break Michael" Ryan said 

"A break?" Michael scoffed "Geoff just blamed R for a shit ton of stuff that wasn't his fault,after he sacrificed himself for someone who he barely even knows!" Michael shouted again making Ray want to laugh (he's not that selfless)

"Give him a chance,if he's right about how you've been planning shit wrong for a sniper let him plan his part" Michael said 

"We'll finish this when Jack and Gavin get back" Geoff said his voice cracking 

* * *

 

Ray must have fallen asleep because he's woken up by Ryan

"Michael wants you to be there to defend yourself" He said

Ray didn't reply,he just stood up slowly and made his way into the dining room (where all the chairs had been moved to the other side of the table and had one chair left on the other side,Ray was guessing that was his chair) 

Ray sat down wordlessly and Michael gave him a thumbs up

"Lets start I guess,you know why we're doing this Browman,you'll get a chance to say something before we start debating and give your opinion" Geoff stated blandly "Democracy is a pain in the ass" Geoff tried to joke but the air was still full of tension 

"I don't really care what happens to me." Ray stated staring blankly at the crew 

"Thats it?" Geoff asked shocked

Ray just shrugged 

"Alright...start I guess?" Geoff said 

"I think R should stay" Michael stated crossing his arms,Gavin nodded in agreement 

"I'm unsure on my stance in all this" Jack said 

"We all know my stance on this" Geoff huffed

The crew turned to Ryan 

"I'd like to hear more of his point of view" Ryan said,Jack seemed to agree

"Wanna know what I think?" Ray asked rhetorically "I got dragged into this crew,that had no plans ready for a sniper.I scaled down a building when a plan didn't go right,I got shot because of another plan,and Then after I got shot I fell off of the back off a speeding bike" Ray stated stoic

"I think that you all started working together at the same time,and never introduced another member.Because you didn't need one, you 'Handled yourselves'" Ray put air quotes around handled yourselves

"And the fact that you picked someone that doesn't fucking work with crews in the first place was a really bad choice" Ray said "You think I'm fucking up the team dynamic,but in reality adding in someone else to your team and expecting everything to be the same doesn't make sense" Ray sighed "It's not a one size fits all kinda deal." Ray paused

"Sure I can help plan to make things go smoother for me but I can't do it if you don't plan around having a sniper" Ray said

"If you want we can do a trial run for it" Ray shrugged

The crew was quiet for a minute taking in what Ray had said

"That'll be all for now we'll come get you when we've reached a decision" Geoff said as Ryan got up to take Ray to his room

Walking down the hallway Ryan stopped him

"You did good" Ryan said

"I just said what I thought" Ray shrugged walking into the room and shutting the door

* * *

This time its Michael who comes to get him.

He can't tell if its a good or bad face that Michael has on

Walking into the dinning are Geoff is standing up from his chair

He clears his throat,

"We'll take that trial run"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to let ray get kicked out but i decided against it,or have i?  
> As always tell me if there are any errors!


End file.
